When Love Happens
by thesweetcumbercrumb
Summary: The four of them are best friends: Sherlock, Molly, Victor and Sarah. What happens when love comes into play?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

_ After the wedding - 10 PM_

Everybody was busy with each other, talking, laughing and dancing. Molly was nowhere to be seen, so Sherlock decided it was time to leave the reception_. Maybe Molly has done the same, _he thought. Breathing in the cold air as he stepped out the building, Sherlock popped up his collar and buried his hands in his Belstaff's pockets, realizing he didn't have his phone. Figuring the only place it could be was the reception hall, he quickly made his way back.

However, when Sherlock entered the hall, he immediately forgot about his phone. Sitting alone in a corner in her pretty yellow bridesmaid's dress, was Molly. Her bouquet of violets and daisy's was lying on the table in front of her and she was staring at it. Her lovely brown hair that she had worn up for the wedding now hung messily around her shaking shoulders.

Sherlock slowly approached her and she raised her head. He didn't think he had ever seen her look so sad, even when he mistreated and manipulated her in the past. He offered her a small and understanding smile and she just responded with, "Of course you know."

Sherlock sat down and took her small hand in his larger one. Molly searched his face as if she was looking for a solution to her heartbreak, and, when she didn't find her answer, tears spilled from her eyes. She collapsed into sobs and Sherlock did the only thing he knew could help. He scooted next to her and held her close to his chest, rubbing small circles on her back and whispering words of comfort in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_Earlier that day_

It was only a few hours until the wedding and Molly had finally decided to tell Victor that she was in love with him. It wasn't too late; he wasn't married yet and maybe if she told him the truth, he would realize that he loved her too, and call off that stupid wedding. For a short moment, her sister's face flashed through her mind and she felt a pang of guilt in her chest. However, Molly shook it off. She knew she was being selfish, but she was gripping at the last straw she had.

Molly frantically paced back and forth along the halls of the hotel and finally stopped in front of the door to the room Victor was getting ready in. She took a deep breath, opened the door and went inside. She was completely prepared to spill her heart out to him, telling him about her feelings and ask him to be with her, but Molly quickly changed her mind the moment she saw him. Victor was talking with one of his groomsmen and she had never seen him happier. He looked exceedingly handsome in his grey suit with his auburn hair falling into his eyes, and it almost made her cry.

Realizing how selfish (and, of course, stupid) she had been, Molly started to sneak out of the room. But it was too late, Victor had seen her.

"Molly!" he gave her a warm smile.

Hearing her name come so sweetly from his lips, immediately she felt a pang of hurt in her stomach. "Sorry, Victor. I just uh, I uh..." Molly stammering, trying to think of a reason to say why she was there, but her mind went blank.

Victor had known her for years now, and could easily spot when she was upset. Something was clearly wrong with her.

"Sorry, boys," Victor said to the few men in the room with him. "Please give us some privacy." The men nodded and hummed understandingly and quietly exited the room. Victor called her over and she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Victor." She smiled, trying to hold back her tears. "Look at you, handsome as always." Molly reached up and slowly brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, allowing both her hands and eyes to linger a little longer than she should. Quickly she dropped her hand after realizing what she was doing. "And so happy."

"Molls," he said, placing his hand softly under her chin, lifting her face up a little so she had no choice but to look at him. Her brown eyes were filled with tears, _she looks like a kicked puppy_ he thought.

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

Molly inhaled sharply and decided that even if she wasn't going to break up the engagement, she had to at least tell him how she felt.

No more lying. No more secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

"Victor," Molly began, looking into his questioning grey-blue eyes. "To be honest, I had a very selfish intention, visiting you here. But I could see how happy you are and I realized how stupid and desperate I was being." She looked away from him for a moment, collecting her thoughts and deciding what to say next. "I don't want to cause any trouble, but I think it's only fair that you know everything."

Molly sighed heavily. "Victor, I have been in love with you since the moment we met. And when you asked Sarah out instead of me, that was the most painful moment I thought I would ever have to go through. Then you both fell in love, and I realized that you asking her out had been the easy part. And then…" Taking a deep breath, Molly continued. "Then Sarah came to me and told me you had proposed to her…and I finally realized that it was a solid partnership. That I had lost you forever."

Molly nervously licked her lips, before she continued. "My whole world crashed around me." She quickly wiped away some tears from her cheek. "I just love you so much." She tried to give him a smile. "I just wanted you to know all of that. I want you to be happy. Even if it means my own heart breaking into pieces."

Victor stared at her with a worried look on his face. "Molls, I am so so sorry. Please believe me; I had no idea. You are my friend and I love you but…I am in love with Sarah." "I know." Molly quickly interrupted. "And I will not stand in the way or your happiness."

She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. The pain he felt at her sad admission was written on his face.

"I just have to know one thing." Molly began, her voice choked with the tears she was trying to hold back. "If I had confessed my feelings earlier, before you fell in love with Sarah, I mean…" Her voice trailed off, and she realized that if she continued that sentence, the tears she had bravely controlled would finally began to fall.

Victor pulled her face up, so she was forced to look at him again. He smiled at her and said, "Probably. You are one of the most beautiful and intelligent women I have ever known. I can't imagine my life without you in it. If you had told me your feelings earlier, then, yes, it would probably be you I marrying here today."

Molly held his hand in hers for a moment and whispered, "Thank you:" Then she smiled and brushed another strand of his hair from his eyes. "Well, I'll see you at the wedding then." She tried to look happy but Victor knew at any moment she would burst into tears.

She quickly kissed him on the cheek and practically fled the room.

Sherlock was in the hallway as he had seen Molly go into Victor's room. At first he thought it was a wedding errand but just a moment later the other groomsmen exited the room and he understood what was probably going on. Knowing that this couldn't turn out very well, he stopped by the door, listening carefully and waiting for Molly to come out.

As soon as Molly left the room, she saw Sherlock.

Her body began to shake and she rushed into his arms. Seeing that Molly was about to break down, he led her down the hallway into a room no one was using, pulling her into a warm embrace. Sherlock held her until the flow of tears finally tapered off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_(Takes place after the Prologue)_

It was almost 3 AM and everybody was gone except Sherlock and Molly. The cleaning crew finally kicked them out and they headed back to Molly's hotel room. Sherlock played with the thought giving her some space and leaving her alone, but Molly was so upset that he couldn't bear to leave her. If he were honest with himself, he didn't want to leave, either.

When he was with Molly, he could focus on helping and comforting her, to make her feel better. But when he was on his own now, he would often find himself wondering where they would all be if he had asked Sarah out so many years ago, instead of Victor. _Would it be he who married Sarah today? Would Molly and Victor be married? _The obvious answers to those questions were things he didn't want to think about.

So he didn't go back to his own hotel room; instead, he stayed with Molly. They had ordered more than their fair share of mint-chocolate ice cream (her favourite) from room service and spent the better part of the night eating it, talking about all kinds of different things and watching crap telly.

They reminisced about times when their lives were less complicated and Molly spoke often about Victor. Every time she mentioned him, her eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on her face. Sherlock knew he loved that smile, but, whenever Molly stopped talking about Victor, it would always be replaced with that sad look that she so often carried during the last several months.

They both came to the conclusion that neither of them wanted to stay at the hotel any longer and participate in all of the newlywed party activities. So around 5 AM Sherlock called his brother Mycroft to send a car, which brought them back to London later.

The four of them met for a private early breakfast before the day activities began. "You're leaving?" Sarah asked surprised.

Molly, despite not sleeping the whole night looked refreshed and rested. She wore her favourite jumper with brown tight trousers, flats and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Yeah. Detective Inspector Lestrade called Sherlock last night and said he needs us back in London for a case immediately." Molly made sure not to look either Sarah or Victor in the eyes.

"Sorry to hear that." Victor said while looking at Sherlock, who gave him a look he couldn't read.

In some way, Sherlock of course was angry at Victor. Molly was the kindest, smartest, bravest, and most intelligent woman he knew. She had a glow that seemed to radiate from within and capture everyone around her in it. However, for so many years now Victor had been slowly crushing that spark and Sherlock hated him a little bit for that. On the other hand, Victor was his oldest friend, and he loved him. Sometimes things were just complicated, and one of Mycroft's phrases came into his mind, _Caring is not an advantage_.

Sherlock had been lost in his mind palace for some time and the look on his face had worried Victor. _Was he angry with him? _Then Sherlock's face softened and he patted Victor's shoulder. "Sorry we can't stay, Victor."

Victor unfurrowed his eyebrows and smiled at Sherlock. "I understand, how can newlywed activities compete with an interesting case!"

Once Sherlock and Molly were sitting in the back seat of one of Mycroft's cars, Molly had finally given in to her exhaustion. The car only had covered a short distance by the time she fell fast asleep with her head resting on Sherlock's shoulder. He pulled his Belstaff around her and kissed her softly on the forehead. He looked at her face, which was peaceful for the first time in many months and he decided she would be fine while he spent some time in his mind palace.

While sleeping, Molly was stuck in a place where memories become dreams. She tossed on the seat a little as one of the dreams faded, only to be stuck in the next one. As this scene faded away, Molly became aware of someone saying her name. At first she thought it was Victor but then she realized Sherlock's deep baritone voice.

"Molly, wake up," he said softly but with a worried voice as he shook slightly her shoulders. No, she didn't want to open her eyes, because that meant facing a reality she didn't want. But she couldn't keep her eyes closed forever, so she slowly opened her eyes to see Sherlock's concerned face. Molly was vaguely aware that her cheeks were wet.

"You were crying," he simply stated and reached up with a handkerchief to wipe away the tears from her face.

Molly smiled at him and assured him she was okay, then turned to stare out of the window. Despite her exhaustion, she didn't feel like she could fall back asleep.


End file.
